


Analog

by Pegashush



Series: Signals [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegashush/pseuds/Pegashush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning from a long day in the Palace, the Phantom relaxes with Futaba when it turns out she can't sleep.</p><p>A short piece of fluff by Pegashush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Analog

It was getting dark by the time they got back.

The streets were dark, covered by the shadows of the buildings that were aside them, streetlights slowly coming on to combat the growing lack of visibility. Sojiro watched, silently, watching the shifting of the shadows mark the passage of time as he busied himself running Cafe Le Blanc, one eye on the street as he did.

Hours passed, and he was certain that, even if they had "Club" or whatever their excuse was for that day, they would have been back already even if they did have somewhere else to be.

And so he waited, quietly attending to his duties. Eventually, he spotted them, a flash of orange down the street. He'd recognize his own daughter anywhere.

She spoke in an animated fashion to the boy walking with her, a subdued boy in glasses who easily dwarfed her in height. They walked at a slow pace, their forms fatigued, a shock of orange bouncing along a much bigger blot of black. Despite the seeming tiredness of their gate, the pair seemed to still have some energy, with how the girl's expressions shifted as she spoke, the boy's features giving away to a subdued smile as he responded.

When the duo reached the cafe, the boy strode forward, holding the door, while Sojiro's daughter glided past and greeted her father. Sojiro didn't ask questions, didn't see the point to it, if they wouldn't tell him outright already- but he gave the boy, the son of his close friend, a pointed look when he knew his daughter couldn't see. Clutching his daughter tight, Sojiro watched the boy nod, the student's features stoic as usual.

Sojiro released his grip on his daughter and watched as she bounded up the stairs, the conversation she was having with the boy fading out as they headed to the upper levels, where their bedrooms were located. It was only after the duo had disappeared from sight that the cafe's owner allowed himself a sigh of relief, now that both of them were safe.

* * *

The first thing the black haired boy, "Joker" as his team had been referring to him as just hours before, noticed as he reentered his room, hair dripping, was the girl, his housemate, sitting cross-legged on the couch, a ratty old thing that he and Ryuji had dragged into their a couple months prior.

"Isn't this my room, Futaba?" He asked, eyebrow raised, as he approached the couch.

"Couldn't sleep, and yours has a TV in it." She answered, shrugging, eyes glancing up to him for a moment before flitting back to the light of the television.

He nodded, quietly taking a seat next to her as he rubbed his eyes.

"So, what are you watching?"

"Just some movie that was on," She gestured idly towards the television, "It was the first thing that came on, think it might be American."

They sat in silence for a moment or two, eyes blinking blearily as they watched the plot unfold, the movie's greyscale palette painting the room in a pale white glow.

"So..." Joker began, eyes growing heavy as he blinked a couple of times, stifling a yawn as he continued, "What's this movie about?"

"I'm pretty sure it's about a robbery of sorts," She started, glancing over to him with a small smirk, "It's why I left it on in the first place, thought it was ironic."

"Mhmm, except we haven't robbed a..." He continued, speech slowing as he struggled to find the right word.

"Casino?" She asked, still watching the television.

"Yeah, that..." He said, stretching his arms out as he yawned, "Maybe we should hit one of those next."

"Maybe..."

Their conversation died down again, leaving them to sit in silence and watch as the men on screen began preparing for their heist.

"I'm lost here, can you get me up to speed?" Joker interrupted, voice drowning out the movie as he watched the screen with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, that guy there is the leader," Futaba began, pointing towards a man with a small nose and wide ears, "I think he was a soldier at one point..."

"Like Iwai? I think he's one at least."

"Yeah, probably. That guy called together a bunch of guys he knew from his army or whatever to help him with this heist."

"Mmhm?"

"So I think their plan is to cause a blackout so they can steal from the casino without getting caught."

"Mm..."

"I'm not sure that it's that good of a plan- I mean, there could be backup generators or the blackout could cause the guards to become more alert..."

"..."

"Maybe if they rewire the backup generators or something? Maybe then that could work, but that still leaves the guards..."

"..."

"It's not like they're impossible to get around, though, so if the-"

Her companion slumped over slightly, his frame leaning sideways into Futaba's shoulder as a snore rumbled from his chest, Futaba's train of thought getting interrupted as he did so.

"...The Palace must've really tired you guys out today, huh?" She asked quietly, looking over her shoulder at the boy's sleeping face.

She observed him for a moment, watching as the light from the television played upon his face.

"Well... I guess I can let you rest there for a moment..." She murmured, heat rising to her cheeks as she did so.

Turning back to the television, she shuffled around a moment before settling into a more comfortable position. Leaning further into him, she nestled her head into the gap between his head and shoulder, closing her eyes with a sigh as she felt the warmth from his body bleed into hers. With a small smile, she turned back to the screen and quietly went back to watching the movie.

* * *

 

Opening the door as quietly as possible, Sojiro peeked his head in through the miniscule gap between the door and its frame.

Expecting to see only the boy he was meant to be watching over, he was surprised to see both his daughter and the boy seated on the couch, the artificial glow of the television still playing over their faces.

The duo sat, eyes closed, smiling as their shoulders rose and fell slowly with every breath their sleeping forms took. Sojiro paused, watching the duo for a moment before making a mental note to have a talk about this with his guest the next time he got the chance to. Without a sound, Sojiro slipped back out of the room.

A moment passed, then two, before Sojiro reentered, quietly as he could, holding a large cloth in his hands. With the lightest of motions, he laid the blanket over the pair on the couch, before silently turning the television off and retreating back to the doorway.

Sparing one last glance back at the sleeping duo, the old cafe owner smiled for a moment before shutting the door and returning to his room.

Content where they were, his charges slept soundly into the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been brewing in my mind ever since we got the announcement that the Protagonist was staying with Futaba's family.
> 
> The recent gameplay trailer only brought this to the forefront of my mind, so I wrote it. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If this proves to be wrong somehow (i.e. Futaba doesn't live at the cafe like the Protagonist does, but at an actual house) then I'll edit this to reflect that. Also if you guess the movie they're watching (it's pretty obvious though) you get a cookie.
> 
> \- Pega


End file.
